


Dear Angel,

by boriskull



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Desire, Gay, Gluttony, Heaven, Letters, Love, Lust, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Themes, disgust, greed - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mortal, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boriskull/pseuds/boriskull
Summary: in which an a mortal falls in love with an angel and writes him letters.





	Dear Angel,

Dear angel, 

Is your soul like mine? Do you hide it in the depths of your blood, your veins? May I see it?—make an incision with my words so that it might spill onto the floor, naked and raw. Cry into my arms if it hurts.

I just want to know you. 

There is another way to do this, of course—through your body. I have many thoughts that I will express in other letters, it is too vulgar, too intense. (I wish to not scare you away, that is not my plan.)

If this—knowing your body and soul—is a sin, it will be one of many. I am more than willing. Perhaps I am too eager; I feel overwhelmed with the thought of you. A crush? Maybe something more. I do not know, my feelings are ineffable.

Our meeting was fortuitous—we ran into each other in a garden. First day of spring. A plethora of lilies, magnolias, roses. I bathed in the sunlight, the air thick and warm. A butterfly perched upon my shoulder. I picked up a rose and your hand brushed mine. Soft and delicate. You quickly apologized and walked away. I stared at you, taking furtive glances. Your beauty is unbearable. Your wings, white as jasmine. Your skin, deep dark as the midnight sky. I could only handle so much. I adore you, I adore you, I adore you. I made a bouquet that afternoon. It sits in a vase on my desk. I do not know if I made it for you or myself. I am rambling now. Forgive me.

I will stop here, for I am embarrassed. I hope I made you smile. See me soon, if you please. I would be grateful. 

Sincerely,

rose boy


End file.
